Storage containers exist in many varieties and may be used to store, organize and transport various items such as fasteners, tool bits and other accessories. Plastic storage containers can be typically manufactured fairly inexpensively, but often at the expense of being less rigid and providing less flexibility in adapting the storage container to store items of various sizes. When a storage container is used to store tool accessories such as drill bits on a job site, it is desirable for the user to be able to quickly identify and access the drill bit of interest. Sometimes however, a large collection of drill bits of random size are staggered within a storage container such that identification and access is cumbersome.
Furthermore, storage containers that incorporate organizational schemes often present the drill bits in a structured pattern such that the user may easily identify the drill bit of interest but do not allow the user convenient access to remove or replace the drill bit from its holding arrangement. In addition, a storage case must be built to be strong and durable so that if it is moved quickly or dropped, it will not allow smaller drill bits to slide out of their respective holding arrangements.